


Comme une révolution

by OrpheusCrowned



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sergei Polunin is a beautiful R, and an asshole, ballet dancer R, e is a fanboy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusCrowned/pseuds/OrpheusCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vous connaissez R", concluait-il invariablement. Et, invariablement, Enjolras s'en agaçait. S'il avait dû deviner, il aurait parié, plutôt, que l'alcoolique inviterait le Musain entier, et ferait montre de ses capacités avec la même éloquence incontrôlable que lorsqu'il l'interrompait pour se lancer dans d'insupportables logorrhées. Grantaire secret - cela ne lui était pas familier, et la conclusion de Bahorel, vous le connaissez, lui laissait comme un arrière-goût désagréable.</p><p>(or: ballet dancer R AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme une révolution

Enjolras s'assit sur son siège, après en avoir vérifié le numéro. Combeferre, Courfeyrac et Bahorel était là, eux aussi ; Cosette était assise devant eux, à côté de Musichetta et Bossuet. Les autres n'avaient pas pu venir ; heureusement peut-être, au vu du regard que leur avait jeté l'ouvreuse lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Enjolras savait, cependant, que d'autres amis de Grantaire étaient présents. Il avait aperçu Montparnasse, et même l'un des habitués du Corinthe. Tous semblaient enthousiastes, ce qui n'en finissait pas de le surprendre. C'était la première fois que les Amis assistaient à l'un des spectacles de Grantaire - première fois, d'ailleurs, que la plupart d'entre eux assistaient à un ballet. A l'exception de Combeferre, bien entendu, qui, assis à sa droite, étudiait le livret avec attention.

C'était Éponine qui leur avait donné les billets. "Ils me donnent toujours trop de places gratuites", avait-elle dit en les leur distribuant, "et c'est clairement pas à mes parents que je vais les refiler." Son nom était sur le livret, en face des mots _Sons et lumières_. Quand bien même - Enjolras avait hésité à venir. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Éponine si Grantaire savait qu'elle les invitait, elle lui avait retourné un sourire à vous faire froid dans le dos, sans donner d'autre réponse. Ce n'était que plus ou moins, cela dit, ce qui mettait Enjolras si mal à l'aise. Cet endroit ne ressemblait pas à Grantaire, tout en public guindé et opinions nauséabondes. La salle était immense, et il se demanda un instant comment la troupe de Grantaire avait pu se payer une telle scène. Ce n'était pas l'Opéra, ni le Châtelet, évidemment - mais tout de même un endroit réputé. Tout à ses récriminations contre le mépris de classe qu'exsudait le quartier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler la magnificence des dorures et des velours, les marbres et les statues, et le plafond peint.

Lorsqu'il rabaissa la tête, il surprit le regard souriant de Combeferre, et quelque chose en lui s'agaça d'avoir laissé paraître son admiration.

\- Tu as le droit de trouver ça beau, tu sais, dit son ami avec douceur.  
\- Je sais, évidemment.

Sa voix était plus coupante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Combeferre fronça les sourcils, et Enjolras se détourna pour échapper au regard scrutateur, s'intéressant ostensiblement à l'architecture des lieux. "Ici, nous votons à droite" aurait pu clignoter en lettres scintillantes sur le rideau rouge qu'il n'en aurait pas été moins à l'aise ; il redoutait l'instant où Grantaire apparaîtrait sur scène.

Les places que leur avait données Éponine étaient bonnes, et, autour d'eux, le public babillait. Ni Jehan ni Musichetta ne cachaient leur enthousiasme, mais Bahorel ne tenait tout simplement pas en place. A l'entendre, il suppliait Grantaire depuis _des mois_ de les laisser venir le voir danser, sans succès. "Vous connaissez R", concluait-il invariablement. Et, invariablement, Enjolras s'en agaçait. S'il avait dû deviner, il aurait parié, plutôt, que l'alcoolique inviterait le Musain entier, et ferait montre de ses capacités avec la même éloquence incontrôlable que lorsqu'il l'interrompait pour se lancer dans d'insupportables logorrhées. Grantaire secret - cela ne lui était pas familier, et la conclusion de Bahorel, _vous le connaissez_ , lui laissait comme un arrière-goût désagréable.

Il connaissait Grantaire. Grantaire ivre, Grantaire silencieux et brusquement bavard, Grantaire bavard et brusquement silencieux. Grantaire à peine capable d'aligner trois mots, Grantaire en pleine considération sur l'inutilité de la vie. Il connaissait Grantaire, il le connaissait si bien qu'il était capable d'anticiper, à l'écriture d'un discours, chacune de ses oppositions. Et, bien entendu, Grantaire parvenait toujours à le prendre de vitesse, en s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la mauvaise foi. En cela aussi, cela dit, il le connaissait. Les réponses de Grantaire ne le surprenaient plus - tout juste l'agaçaient-elles assez pour qu'il les remarque encore. Il connaissait Grantaire, il le connaissait si bien qu'il ne lui confiait plus rien, et qu'il était capable de prédire son échec avant même qu'il ne se produise. Il lui avait laissé des chances, nombreuses, et, toujours, Grantaire l'avait déçu. Oui, il le _connaissait_ , et l'air de connivence que prenait Bahorel en énonçant quelque chose qu'il ignorait de lui le dérangeait.

Ce n'était pas Éponine, non plus, qui avait donné les billets à Montparnasse et aux compagnons de beuverie du Corinthe, et Jehan avait fini par avouer qu'il avait déjà sa place depuis longtemps, ayant été prévenu par Grantaire lui-même dès l'ouverture de la vente. La réticence qu'évoquait Bahorel ne semblait tenir qu'aux Amis, à l'exception de Prouvaire.

Pour la centième fois, Enjolras changea de position sur son siège, s'attirant un nouveau regard de Combeferre. Plutôt que d'y répondre, il s'empara du livret et lut à haute voix :

\- _Icare_ _. Une création originale de Fernand Mabœuf et Aksil Grantaire._

Et répéta, comme avec précaution :

\- Aksil ?

Combeferre se méprit sur la raison de son étonnement, et précisa sans quitter des yeux le balcon :

\- Il est kabyle par sa mère.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est-

Son ami l'interrogea du regard - et Enjolras se replongea dans l'étude du livret, ignorant la façon dont Combeferre levait les yeux au ciel. Les Amis de l'ABC s'appelaient, à peu de chose près, tous par leurs patronymes, et il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Grantaire puisse ne pas être le seul et unique nom par lequel l'ivrogne était connu. Les danseurs, sur le papier, étaient énumérés par ordre d'apparition, et son nom figurait parmi les premiers. A sa gauche, Jehan se pencha vers lui avec des airs de conspirateur.

\- Il ne devait pas être cité avec le chorégraphe, mais il l'a tellement aidé que les autres membres de la troupe ont insisté pour qu'il y soit aussi.

Enjolras fronça les sourcils. Il plaignait Mabœuf, d'une certaine façon, si Grantaire l'interrompait autant qu'il l'interrompait, _lui_ , pendant les meetings - et s'il se montrait aussi fiable que lorsqu'Enjolras avait le malheur de lui confier une tâche, erreur qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps, le spectacle serait un désastre. Déjà ennuyé, il jeta un oeil à la montre de Combeferre.

\- Combien de temps encore ?

Au regard que lui lança Jehan, il regretta la dureté du ton employé. Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu répondre, les lumières s'abaissèrent, et Jehan se retourna vers lui pour hausser un sourcil vindicatif. En secouant la tête, Enjolras croisa les bras et se renfonça dans son siège. Bientôt, la salle fut plongée dans le noir, et le rideau, seul éclairé, s'ouvrit.

Les feux éclairaient la scène de bleu et d'or, des couleurs violentes d'un jour d'été. Des danseurs apparurent ; quelques membres du corps de ballet figuraient les gardes Crétois, puis vint le roi Minos - et un homme qu'Enjolras eut du mal à identifier jusqu'à ce que Combeferre murmure "Dédale" à son oreille. Il dansait seul au cœur du labyrinthe lorsqu'apparut Grantaire. Venu du fond de la scène, il jaillit en pleine lumière - le jeune Icare rejoignant son père.

Enjolras ouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose, et les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Le différence était immense - voir des inconnus, des _danseurs_ , danser, et le voir, lui. Il le reconnaissait, discernait un mouvement de tête ou de poignet, un regard ou une mélancolie qui parfois l'envahissait et le laissait silencieux au fond du Musain. C'était lui - et pourtant il lui semblait voir un étranger. Celui qui dansait sur scène avait la force, la grâce, la beauté, il avait la férocité et l'orgueil cruel d'Icare, sa pureté aussi - son idéal. Grantaire levait la tête, et Icare regardait le ciel. Il y avait quelque chose de douloureux dans ses mouvements, un désespoir alors qu'il cherchait des yeux le soleil - et Enjolras ne revint à lui que le temps de se dire qu'il connaissait cette expression. Il y eut, enfin, une jouissance dans sa façon de tomber, une fois ses ailes fondues. Icare tombait et Grantaire tourbillonnait, comme ivre, d'une ivresse qui le transfigurait. Il ne restait plus rien en lui de la douleur passée ; il avait approché le soleil.

La fin du ballet s'exécuta dans un brouillard indifférent. Dédale pleurait son fils, fouillait la surface de la mer en implorant les dieux, mais Icare, déjà, avait disparu. Enjolras connaissait le mythe. Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de prier, prier, qu'il revienne. Sourd à la prière, le rideau peu après tomba, et Enjolras se surprit à rejoindre son souffle, à détendre ses mains blanchies par la frustration. Le bruit alors éclata autour de lui, crépitant ; il se souvint qu'il fallait applaudir. Autour de lui, les Amis s'étaient levés, et autour d'eux, le public aussi ; il les imita, avec quelques secondes de retard. Bahorel criait, Musichetta sifflait. Les yeux de Combeferre étaient brillants derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

Enfin, ils reparurent. Grantaire était au centre, à côté de Dédale. Il s'avança, salua ; le public répondit par une ovation, et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Enjolras sentait, distinctement, le sang battre au bout de ses doigts alors qu'il serrait entre eux le livret froissé, les yeux fixés sur le danseur. _C'était Grantaire._ Il le reconnaissait, c'était le même, et pourtant différent. Le même sourire, mais pour la première fois dénué d'ironie, les mêmes tatouages, et pourtant l'impossible miracle d'un corps qui défie la gravité. La même force, aussi, qui attirait sur lui les yeux d'Enjolras, qui le faisait à la fois souhaiter et redouter ses interventions, et qui, ce soir, l'aveuglait de trop de lumière. 

Quelqu'un jeta une rose, et ce fut Grantaire qui l'attrapa, et il y eut à travers le brouhaha le miracle de son rire. Enjolras, en l'entendant, avait toujours l'estomac un peu noué ; mais ce rire-là encore était différent - ni amer, ni moqueur. Les applaudissements, longtemps, se prolongèrent. Il se demanda si Grantaire les voyait.


End file.
